Mr Kagome's
by WhiteDemoness11
Summary: A present for Vampiric Instincts. There's only ONE miko..and a lot of clans that want her claimed..so they compromise. Kag/Harem
1. Chapter 1

WD: This is actually a present for dear Vampiric Instincts. Oh did I have fun with it....KagHarem

And yes it's a what if could be longer story. Couldn't resist.

()()()()()()

"Kagome..." A snarl came from Itachi then, pulling the delicate form closer to him. He loved how she molded against his front, her back arching and her throat bared to him with a soft whimper.

"Itachi.."

Slowly Itachi lowered his lips to drag along her temple, down her cheek, nipping along her ear. It was a very slow tease of what was to come. At the same time his fingers traced delicate patterns along her abdomen through the tiny swimsuit she wore.

It had been her idea to come to the beach this time. He'd taken here as fast as he could, hoping to get away from the others. Really he loathed having to share her with the other lovers. Still..there was only one miko in existance.

One.

Of course none of the prominent clans would give that prestige up.

So somehow, for the very first time, the most powerful heirs and shinobi males were sharing a wife. There was a clause of course that they could all take another for themselves and Kagome would cycle between them.

That had not lasted.

Itachi had been enchanted with her on his first meeting. Coincidentally the day he married her. There were worse ways to meet a woman then when her legs were wrapped around you and you made her sob your name in pleasure.

"Mmm.."

Like he planned on now. Slowly Itachi lowered his lips to her shoulder, finding his favorite spot to suck on and leave a prominent hickey. It had been ages since he'd had her completely always had to share her time, what little he actually had that wasn't devoted to his job and position as clan head now that he'd wed and the entire clan was behind him not his sire. It had been at least three years now they'd been married. Not that he had been able to see her for much of it.

He had considered another wife.

Then he'd just thought about taking other lovers..

Then he'd realized that in one night he'd had his heart stolen and never realized it.

No other woman was right for him though. No eyes were the right shade of blue, no hair was the right length or thickness..no smile was the same..

"Oh! Itachi.." Itachi smirked against her skin as his fingers slipped under the bikini bottoms to the slick flesh he loved.

Let's not forget how no one else cried out his name the same.

Fingers working on her delicate body Itachi loved teasing her like this. He'd use one hand to pull her flush against his chest, supporting her with an arm wrapped under her ribs and across her chest, hand grasping her shoulder to him so he could leave his mark on her abused flesh. The other hand would plunder her folds, moving in and out of her until it was only the said arm about her torso holding her up as her legs would give out as she lost her words to tiny noises her head flung back against his shoulder.

It didn't take long before she cried out silently, he felt her entire form tense up in his grasp as her lower half fluttered around his fingers..and then she went nearly limp.

"Oohhh..."

"Very well done Itachi."

Itachi growled a bit, furious he didn't sense the other man. Then again..he was so used to the other husbands that it wasn't much surprise.

Neiji didn't like to leave her alone either. He was younger..most of Kagome's other husbands were closer to her age. Itachi didn't care, he was the oldest and thus 'first' of the husbands. He held the most sway.

Silently Neiji glided into the water with them, his headband abandoned whenever he was around Kagome. For some strange reason his wife liked the marking on him..she easily moved to his arms when Itachi finally let her go.

Neiji wouldn't waste time and pulled her in for a very demanding and hungry kiss. Itachi moved out of the water to leave them to it. He knew Kagome would be weak and hungry soon, and went to notify the staff.

After all if Neiji was there..

Sure enough Itachi spied a flash of red out the corner of his eye and knew Gaara was waiting his turn. Technically Gaara held as much authority as Itachi did being the highest ranking of Kagome's husbands.

Then you had Naruto. The brash child had matured well enough..but the minute the future Hokage had met Kagome he became so intelligent and serious about anything having to do with her it scared entire villages into realizing how close they had been to danger if Naruto hadn't been kind.

The four of them managed just fine..

Itachi grumbled though, knowing there were rumors of future husbands for Kagome. Considering they had four very powerful and high ranking shinobi to pass that one by however..there was no chance.

They barely kept from keeping her asleep all the time as it was. It was also why they had all..including Kagome..decided to keep from having kids for now.

Too horny.

Itachi smirked a little though. That night..was his with Kagome. They only all fought during the day.


	2. Chapter 2 It begins with a switch

WD: My version. No ones dead because I liked everyone that was killed off. :P  
Everyone's 18-19 in the rookie group. Itachi's alive, Sasuke's still out there in his stupid quest..and boy is his clan mad!  
And because I find it funnier that he's dodging pervo, Orochimaru is alive.  
Suspend your canon beliefs and enjoy.  
()()()()()

It was an average day in Konoha with nothing unusual in the least since the rebuilding after Pein's attacks so long ago. An unsteady break as any moment would come another slow attack on Konoha, which was under siege from all sides..and all enemies.

It had been nearly four years, and the problems they faced were more incredible then ever.

Hinata, was currently finishing crying in a corner. Once again she had been dismissed, derided and made to feel useless. Wiping her eyes Hinata finally left her sanctuary, the private library of the Hokage. She'd found a very old dusty scroll inside, currently tucked into her large jacket. Hinata's usual job when not working the hospital was to work on paperwork. Since two years ago the elders deemed it unsuitable for the heir to work at the hospital, she had instead been sent to the dusty old room..

There she found the scroll she thought would hold her freedom.

Hinata no longer wanted her place here. She was tired of being less then, tired of her efforts always being pushed aside. Hinata just wanted a loving family that would honor her effort and work.

So tucked very far in the depths of the library she had found this scroll when cleaning up. A scroll which had glowed at her touch and fallen open with a promise that made Hinata tremble even now.

One without use to ninja.

A scroll to switch places permanently with another.

Hinata knew she would use it. Her love for Naruto had faded..she couldn't help it after slowly seeing what he held within him. She could accept Naruto, accept him as the jailer to that ..Kyuubi..but never be completely safe and at ease.

Really her near death in that battle had simply proved that Hinata no longer had a taste for being a ninja, she was done with proving herself to others. The shy Hyuuga had come to realize that if her worth as a person was to be ignored, she did not want the acknowledgment of such shallow people.

The scroll promised something tantalizing..that only two who wished for something to be found in the life of another would be changed. The other person wouldn't be miserable.

The sound of an explosion sent Hinata racing, along with the other ninja to yet another attack on Konoha.

The smell hit her before even the sounds and sights, the stench of blood. Summons, ninja, attack, chakra, and blood..everywhere. It was an utter massacre.

The Akatsuki, that clan that kept reforming though they should be dead..the one that the double agent Itachi had infiltrated and kept rushing off to fight Sasuke when he would otherwise be forced to attack Konoha..was at it again.

Hinata couldn't take the sight of Naruto starting to loose it..her team bloody and in pain but fighting on..

Konoha wasn't ready for the full force again since the time Pein had retreated..

Hinata couldn't take it.

So much blood...

Hinata felt the pulse of the scroll against her heart and pulled it out, without a second thought she made the symbols.

The entire battlefield was frozen, people unable to move as several wraith like forms..the shinigami, surrounded Hinata.

'You call on the scroll of our making. Are you willing to accept the cost?'

Everyone there could hear the words, down to their souls. Not a one, not even the most bloodthirsty of ninja could repress the utter fear that began to seep in.

Hinata's timid gentle voice answered though, barely wavering. "I do."

'Hear then, we take this soul, and give another in her place..two souls that are lost in their own worlds..never to return.'

A blinding flash, and horror filled eyes turned to where just moments ago Hinata had been.

Instead there stood a woman in foreign garments but garbed like any civilian. She was looking startled for a moment before her blue eyes narrowed taking in the battleground and Akatsuki and Konoha ninja alike had no idea what to make of her statement as she raised a bow and arrow, shimmering with a strange pink light where none had just been. "The first to attack until I know what is happening..I shoot. You will not survive if I do."  
()()()()()()

Hinata opened her eyes to the shock of a beautiful older woman with a young boy and old man at her side all enveloping her in a hug.

"Hello little one..I understand you have become my daughter."  
Hinata looked startled, her pale eyes going from one to the other in surprise. "You..you.."

Kun-Loon just made a shh sound and nodded. "We've known since Kagome found the scroll. We have just been waiting..she'll be happy where she is, there are no battles here, you are welcome."

Hinata blushed, for the first time feeling wanted. She could see such hope and pain in the eyes around her, the look of a family left behind again and again as a warrior went off to fight.

"I..thank you."

Maybe here, she could be happy.

()()()()()  
So I got my desktop working, which is where this was hidden. I will continue this story hope you enjoyed the beginnings.


	3. Chapter 3

WD: Thank Sugarroo...I'm updating again. Life is busy and in transition so chapters will be short.

()()()()()()

Hinata found peace in sweeping the shrine. She had much to learn about here, but on hearing she really did not desire to fight, but enjoyed making healing salves...well she became close friends with the elder priest..her new grandpa. It was decided they would claim Hinata as a distant cousin who had lost her family. They decided against getting into how or why, it was perfectly fine to say they didn't wish to discuss it.

And so Higurashi Hinata was born. The woven basket that contained the sun. Much like a basket her new life cradled her poor damaged heart gently and slowly the gentle soul was able to bloom again. Souta was endearing, more wide eyed and innocent in his efforts. He'd loved his sister, but that she always left hurt him deeply. As much as Hinata had been hurt by Hanabi. The two slowly began to speak of their family, and her new mother..

Well she could hardly complain of having such a sweet soul and a perfect little lady. She threw herself into her miko training, and while she continued to practice her gentle fist techniques, Hinata was content to not fight for her life. To protect her new family, that was her goal. She was enrolled in a few open classes at the local school just to do so as enjoyment. She wouldn't get the credits for going, but she would get information. As Hinata had no desire to work a business job..the bustling city was rather upsetting to her senses, she intended to fully help run the shrine. Her soft quiet voice and shy demeanor became known within a few weeks and a number of visitors began to increase. She was the ideal Japanese young lady, soft and sweet spoken, gentle and a wonderful listener. Her humility and patience won her the notice of many of her elders swiftly, as did her perfect manners.

Though she missed her friends sometimes, she loved the innocence, the shallow people here were so not from being cold or cruel and hardened where you were useful or cast aside, but merely led by illusions of the modern world. They were like adult children. Selfish sometimes, but mostly just wanting to be told it was all okay. She took to heart learning the shrine's history and grandpa's stories..and they often told them together.

She went to see Souta's soccer games and gasped, and then praised him for his skill. She introduced him to exercises that didn't require chakra so he could improve his abilities. Yes. Higurashi Hinata had found her place. She kept a picture of Kagome in her room in a small altar, and every evening bowed and thanked Kagome for her wonderful second life and wished her well.

()()()()()()()()

Kagome's blue eyes were not cold, they were not the eyes of a killer but they had a steady calm that said she would if she felt she needed. It was enough to cause the Akatsuki to withdraw as the Shinigami had not left. Kagome felt at ease around them, and only when they faded and Tsunade addressed her calmly as to what had happened to Hinata did the glowing bow and arrow vanish and Kagome lower her hands. She had long ago ceased wearing the school girl outfit, and was instead just in jeans and a t-shirt though long sleeved, and comfortable tennis shoes as she had been out walking when she felt the scroll's power finally work.

"I imagine she activated the scroll I found three years ago. It promised an exchange of places for two souls who were unhappy, to a location that would better suit them. I have been waiting for the other to be activated." She didn't miss the looks of anguish on some and tilted her head.

"The one who traded places with me lives in a peaceful area with a family that loathes conflict and desires a quiet existence. I was used to other ways of life as I was trained a few years ago...it would not have worked had either of us not been suited to the other life. She is now a Higurashi and it cannot be undone."

The uproar was instant, but Kagome stood there calm, assured, her eyes meeting Tsunade's with a confidence that showed the core stronger then steel within. Tsunade inclined her head back. "I would like you to come to my office...I run this village..and we have some questions."

Kagome smiled then and shrugged. "If you do not mind answering mine as well..after all..this is not my land."

Neiji had fallen silent, unsure how to take the news of his cousin..too kind and gentle for the life of a shinobi, gone for good...the heiress of the Hyuuga clan no more..

The clan needed to know of this. He slipped away to inform Hiashi immediately. It was imperative the Hyuuga clan be at this meeting.


End file.
